degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zombie (2)/@comment-4127080-20130331161115
I hate how some people are calling Maya a slut or the new Manny or telling Maya doesn't have a heart and she should have been the only to die not Cam. Tell me if your boyfriend commit suicide or die you wouldn't act any different. So far the only thing Manny and Maya are alike it's the hallway scene. Manny with a thong and Maya with a bra. Their is a differnce why Manny change her look and why Maya change her look. Manny change her look because she want people to know she wasn't the cute girl anymore and want to get guys attention. Maya change her look because ever since Cam died she has a huge hole in her heart and is trying filled up that hole with another guy. She feels like the only way to find a guy is to dress "sexy". Yeah she is drinking at 14 but don't people realizes that if she wasn't drinking she will either be cutting or find some other way to self harm herself because drinking could be self harm too . Some people drink just because their so happy like Spinner and Emma did in Degrassi Takes Manhattan because Emma won a lot of money. Sean and Fiona drank because they thought drinking will make their problems go away and they will forget. Maya is drink because she wants to forget Cam for once and wants to have fun and feels like drinking will make her forget and all her problems will go away. Right now Maya isn't drinking because she is happy like Spinner and Emma were. She is drinking because is unhappy like Sean and Fiona were at one point. If you don't believe me drinking isn't self harm then just look at this link. http://showard76.wordpress.com/2011/11/21/what-is-self-harm-10-common-methods/ Right now Maya probably feels alone and wants to break down but she doesn't want to be treat like a willow. She doesn't want people to see her as that poor girl who dresses in black everyday and cries her eyes out everytime someone mentions Cam. She wants people to leave her alone and doesn't make a big deal about her and let her grief on her own. How would you feel when someone who didn't even known you or like you feel sorry for you because what happen to you. You will problaby feel like a charity case. I bet no one wants to be like a charity case and that's how Maya is problaby feeling right now. That's why she didn't wanted want to be Tori's friend at first because she felt like the only reason she wants to be bff again because Maya felt Tori just felt sorry for her. Also a lot of people are trying to help Maya but Maya doesn't let them help them. The main point that Maya is trying to make is that she doesn't need any help and she is happy. She feels like if she lets people help her then she will be treated like a willow or she will let people know she is not okay. Right now Maya is acting like an Emma or the girl verison of Ponyboy from the Outsiders.